Oncoming Storm
by MightyDamsel
Summary: A post war Hermione is forced to pick a new spouse after the ministry passes an insane marriage law. The professors at Hogwarts are determined to help her in any way they can. Will she find love or will she be doomed in a loveless marriage. (I havn't really decided where this is going to go and it's my first attempt in a while so just stay with me...) Rated M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any of the following characters or settings it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione sat quietly in her favorite arm chair staring out the rain soaked window. She loved the fresh smell of rain and how the small droplets seemed to transform the world outside. The dark grey of the clouds comforted Hermione and fit her current mood. It had been twenty six days since she had received the owl informing her of her future. She was given twenty eight days to pick a suitable spouse or the ministry would pick one for her. This wasn't the first insane law to be passed. After the war the ministry became desperate, viscously clinging to any scrap of control over the wizarding community. She continued to sit listening to the creaking and deafening silence of Grimmauld place. Harry had been recruited to the Irish Quidditch team and had left the house in her care while he went of on adventures without her. Ron had left her too. It turned out that the kiss was just a kiss and he had quickly run off to train dragons. After being surrounded by people night and day for the past seven years, being alone wasn't something she was accustomed to. Her three months there were quickly drawing to a close and she couldn't be more relieved.

Classes were starting back up at the end of the week and she had decided to return to hogwarts and finish her final year. She only required two more credits to graduate and had decided to spend the rest of the time aiding Professor Flitwick with his classes. Her teachers had grown very fond of her over the summer after she had helped to rebuild the castle. She still felt out of place among the experienced professors, nevertheless had been offered a teach position following her graduation. Hermione would Take over for Minerva as soon as she was able so that minerva could focus solely on the position of Headmistress.

Despite her current job security she was still left with the spouse issue on her plate. She hadn't planned on marrying this young let alone having children while she was still at hogwarts. For the past twenty six days her life had been plagued with letters of proposals from suitors and their families. She had numerous proposals from men and women from every background including death eaters, current Hogwarts students, and even Mr. Ollivander. So far his was the most promising despite him being almost eighty years her senior. She wanted to teach at Hogwarts and many of her suitors wouldn't allow that. Gracefully swinging her legs back to the floor she walked haltingly to the dining room table. These types of decisions should never be made on an empty stomach. She decided to make some of her favorite tee and some cheese on toast to eat while she thought. As she watched the cheese bubble atop her toast she was roused from her thoughts but a thunderous knock on the door, Hermione startled by the noise clutched the spatula tighter to her person as if it would aid her from the intruder in some way.

"Come in," She called down the dark hallway. Hermione wasn't surprised by the visitor because of the lateness of the hour or the pouring rain. She was surprised because besides Professors Snape and Flitwick she didn't often get visitors. Tucked safely behind the kitchen door, Hermione waited for the sound of footsteps. The war and changed her and not for the better. Suffering from regular nightmares and panic attacks, she had become anxious and paranoid, constantly checking for exits and observing her surrounding. Always prepared to fight.

Minerva Stepped lightly through the dim doorway. Water rain off her dripping robes as she carefully took in her surroundings. She was being watched. Taking a leap of faith and praying it was only miss Granger she continued through the gloomy hallway. The smell of fresh tea accompanied by something burning wafted to her from the kitchen as she casted a quick drying spell. "Hermione… it's Minerva." Listening for any form of reply, Minerva continued to the kitchen. She gently pushed the door open and was met with a yelp as it swung into the motionless Hermione on the other side. "Hermione, I think your toast is burning."

"Shit!" Hermione finally forced into motion ran to the stove to try and save the remnants of her meal. "I am sorry Professor McGonagall… I wasn't expecting you. Not that your presence is unwelcome." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"It's Minerva, You've earned the right to use my first name. How have you been doing?" She gracefully lowered herself into a chair as she watched hermione battle the beginnings of a lovely little fire.

"Better, Actually. My Nightmares have almost gone and I have been working on socializing." keeping her eyes firmly on the frying pan.

"Hermione, you really shouldn't lie to me you know. I have known you long enough to be able to see right through it. Besides Severus says he is concerned. You looked very terrifying with that spatula though what was your plan might I ask?" She wasn't trying to be cruel, her nerves had kicked in and seeing her favorite student in this state wasn't helping. "You shouldn't be alone here. Why don't you come with me back to the castle for dinner? And before you object burnt cheese on toast isn't dinner. Goddess help me." The toast had erupted into a fire and Hermione jumped back unsure what to do. Minerva lifted herself from the table and carefully dropped a lid onto the pan effectively extinguishing the fire.

"Why are you here?" Hermione snapped, relieved that the fire was out but annoyed that her favorite teacher had seen her in such a state. Hermione watched as Minerve lifted the stack of proposals from the table and flicked through them with deft fingers.

"I am here to talk to you about marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT own any of the following characters or settings it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

 **Chapter 2**

"I am here to talk to you about marriage." Hermione visibly prickald at the sentence and lowered herself into the nearest chair. Hermione lunged at the letters in her professor's hand. Minerva was ready for it and gladly let the letters slip through her fingers on to the floor. "Oh how clumsy, I am terribly sorry." She knelt down to collect the fallen proposals and read off the names as she picked them up. "Goyle, Malfoy, Krum, Cho Chang, Crabb, Percy Weasley, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, Ollivander, Slughorn… You have numerous suitable options. May I ask why you have waited to make your decision?" Minerva knew that only two days reamined for Hermione because the two days remained for her as well.

"I don't want to marry any of them and I figure the spouse that the ministry presents can't be any worse than the options already before me." A tap on the window interrupted their uncomfortable silence. Hermione startled at the sound but Minerva was expecting it. She stood silently and headed to the window. She greeted her owl and accepted the letter she, herself, had sent an hour earlier. She gave the owl a small piece of bread and stroked it's tawny feathers. She patted a stray hair back in to place and smoothed out the skirt of her blue silk dress. She walked back to the table but before she could return to her seat Hermione hugged her around waist and buried her head in the soft silk of Minerva's dress. Minerva was touched by the display but it made her current mission that much harder to complete. How could she do this to such a young girl? A young girl who trusted her and was nearly twenty years her junior. She had to get it over with so that she could escape the deafening silence and the smell of burnt toast. Patting Hermione's unruly curls, she stepped away. Before she could completely lose her nerve she placed the letter on the top of the stack and without turning around walked to the front door.

Hermione stared dumbfounded at the letter. 'Official Proposal of Marriage,' the envelope read in delicate violet ink letters in her professor's recognizable handwriting. The words swam before her eyes. It all clicked into place the Professor's unexpected visit, her gorgeous silk dress… Minerva had even worn her hair down in a simple but elegant hairdo. Hermione had noticed her normally collected professor's anxiety and the tension in the room but had not thought much of it. She was too focused on herself and her impending doom she hadn't stopped to take in her sound of the kitchen door opening woke her from her stance. Sprinting to the door she slipped her delicate fingers around the wrist of her unsuspecting professor. "Wait, you can't just drop this on me and walk away. We have to talk about this!" Minerva stopped but didn't turn around. Hermione tug on her wrist pulling her to face her, Hermione found herself being pulled into a brief and almost violent hug. The adrenaline was beginning to get to her, her body had begun to shake and she felt like crying or yelling or anything really. She didn't have the words to describe the mixed emotions that she felt at that moment. The relief of a decent proposal, the rage and the professor's sudden departure, and mainly the loneliness of the big house.

"Just think about it," Minerva whispered before placing a kiss on Hermione's crown. Hermione watched through streams of tears as Minerva marched towards the door never looking back. Hermione didn't sleep that night. The first half was spent tossing and turning in bed before she gave up and silently walked back to the kitchen. She lifted the letter from the top of the stack and returned to the armchair by the window. She wordlessly stared at the envelope. A million questions running through her head. She had never dated a woman and had never even considered marrying one. Something about this particular letter spoke to her in a way that none of the others did. She sat motionless in that chair listening to the rain pounding against the window for hours. Finally breaking from herr stupor, she wordlessly cast a tempus charm and was not surprised when it revealed that it was four in the morning. With determined fingers she ripped the wax seal and pulled the official proposal from the envelope. She traced the violet ink spelling out Minerva's name. Did she want this? After building up the nerve for several minutes, she reached for her quill and ink. In long wispy letters she wrote her name on the dotted line next to Minerva's. The letter folded itself and vanished with a small pop. Hermione wrapped herself in the knit throw from the back of the sofa and settled back into the armchair. Hermione finally drifted to sleep either from pure exhaustion or the relief of signing the proposal.

For once Minerva was glad that she only owned practical shoes. She couldn't sleep after that. She couldn't rid herself of the disgust and misery she felt after giving Hermione her proposal. The look on Hermione's face had shown only complete and utter betrayal and Minerva couldn't stand it. She walked for most of the night, wandering through muggle London as the look on Hermione's face occupied her mind. The rain didn't bother her and it only helped to distract her from recent events. She tried to think of somewhere she could go to escape the elements but was unable to think of anything suitable. It was summer hols and she was currently residing at the manor but it was too big and quiet for her to find comfort. Hogwarts wasn't an option for the same reason, no one was there. Minerva wanted desperately not to be alone right now but had nowhere to go, so she continued to walk.

Morning came and the muggles began to arrive at their respective workplaces. Minerva who had been sitting on a park bench for the last hour watched as the city came to life. She was so caught up in her thoughts that the arrival of a small ministry owl went completely unnoticed until it hopped onto her lap. "Hello little thing. Are you here to remind me that I have one day left? If you are, don't worry about it." She stroked it's small feathers and realized how cold she had become. The bird stuck out it's leg again, trying to rid itself of it's package. Sighing, Minerva took it and starred at the ministry seal before tearing the small envelope open. She jumped to her feet and disapperated to her home clutching the 'Notice of Proposal Acceptance,' to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT own any of the following characters or settings it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

 **A/N: I am sorry for all the mistakes that I have been unable to catch. I don't currently have a beta reader and have tried to fix as many as I can.**

 **Chapter 3**

It had been ten days since Hermione had signed minerva's marriage proposal. They hadn't talked at all and neither was sure how to initiate any form of conversation. Minerva was beginning to regret this. She hadn't expected that hermione would accept her proposal she just put her name in for consideration. Now that she had been chosen she had no idea what to do. Her fiance was over twenty years her junior and deeply damaged from the war. That wasn't the only problem that Minerva foresaw, she didn't have any experience with dating someone of the same gender. She figured hermione must have some experience, the younger woman's generation was much more open to same sex relationships. Sitting in her office, she twirled a quill between her fingers, trying to work up the nerve to contact her fiance. Earlier that morning Minerva had received a letter from the ministry informing her that they had two weeks to have their ceremony. Giving a sigh, she finally gave in and put pen to paper. After inviting Hermione to lunch and the Leaky Cauldron, Minerva wrapped herself up in her favorite shawl and sipped her tea as she watched her small owl fly away. What if Hermione didn't want to live at Hogwarts? Minerva couldn't really live anywhere else, there were no other suitable options. They hadn't talked about anything involving their future and Minerva had a lot of questions. She returned to her desk and tried to at least pretend to work on paperwork already acknowledging that it was going to be a long day.

Hermione had been awoken by the sharp tapping of the small owl. Grumbling, she tumbled out of bed looking for the impatient bird. After feeding the bird a small amount of toast she placed the letter on the table. She needed to wake up a little more before trying to deal with the small envelope. She tugged her hair up into a bun and ran a quill through it to hold it in place. She slipped out of her fluffy pajamas and tugged on her favorite pair of jeans and jumper. After brushing her teeth, she gave herself a small smile. "I could almost pass for pretty," she whispered. If she were pretty it would certainly make this whole ordeal much easier. Trudging down the stairs she went straight to the kitchen. "Tea First…" Like most problems, this could be solved with tea. As the water boiled, she forced herself to address the letter. Prying off the wax seal, she was greeted with the violet lettering she had grown to admire. By the time she had finished reading the letter her tea was ready and she carried it to the office so she could write her reply. She agreed to lunch and had suggested they try to marry as soon as possible. She was returning to hogwarts in three days and she didn't want to deal with this situation and manage her classes. She hadn't told anyone that she was engaged and wasn't really expecting anyone to attend her wedding. Her parent were still in Australia and had adopted another child, a girl. Her friends had taken off and moved to many different places all over the globe. Enough was enough, she couldn't sit around moping all day. She pulled on her flats and grabbed her purse, she was determined to do something productive today. She arrived at Madam Malkin's and began flipping through the catalog of dresses. No matter what type of wedding they had she would require a dress. She wanted something simple and elegant. She couldn't picture herself in a large dress with bows and ruffles and she definitely didn't wanted anything accompanied by a tiara.

"Who's the lucky man?" Hermione whipped around at the sound of the friendly voice. Hermione launched herself at the unexpecting ginger.

"Ginny Weasley! Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? I found out about it when your intended had invited me to the wedding."

"I wasn't really expecting to invite anyone. It was so short notice and I wasn't sure how the other members of the order would feel about it." Hermione replied shyly. She was excited to see her best friend but was still waiting for her to comment on the identity of her intended. "She started to tear up, this wasn't happening at all like she had planned. She expected to be in love, to have a wedding with all her friends present, for her father to walk her down the isle. She had abandoned those dreams and had decided to settle for a small ceremony and pray that she would be taken care of.

"Hey it's okay, You are going to be okay I promise. Minerva asked me to be your maid of honor and I believe she may have invited a few more people. Lets find you a fabulous dress and then I believe you have a lunch date to ge to." Hermione gave a small smile and hugged Ginny. She was so relieved that she would have someone else there. She tried on hundreds of dresses but none of them really suited her, they were too revealing, too big, pink. She left the store empty handed. She felt hopeless this was the one thing she had control over and could keep from her childhood ideals of marriage. Ginny walked her to the small pub gave her a quick peck on the cheek and diapperated. Once again hermione felt completely alone as she approached the door. She looked around in search of the green robes and tight bun she had become accustomed to but her mouth dropped when she saw Minerva waiting at a table for her. Maybe this won't be so bad she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT own any of the following characters or settings it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

 **A/N: I am sorry for all the mistakes that I have been unable to catch. I don't currently have a beta reader and have tried to fix as many as I can.**

 **Chapter 4**

Minerva felt self conscious and ridiculous. She had planned on wearing her normal teaching robes but had been stopped by Poppy and Rolanda on her way out the door. "You are going to frighten the poor girl if you show up looking like her transfiguration teacher. You must change" After much argument, Minerva found herself in dress that seemed to mix a muggle dress with traditional dress robes. It was a gorgeous blue color and hit half way down her calf. The buttons ran from the hem to the top of her collar. She wore her favorite traveling boots and some simple black tights. She brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She had been instructed to wear it down and Poppy had used a blue and silver hair pin to complement the lace sleeves of the dress. She didn't understand why she couldn't wear her normal robes they fit her well and they were her favorite shade of green. She hadn't intended to arrive early but after casting a quick tempus charm she realized she was almost half an hour early. She ordered a pot of tea and pulled out her book, after rereading the same page at least twenty times she realized she was too nervous to read. Just as she put her book back into her bag she heard the familiar sound of the door. She looked up to see hermione enter the small pub. When they finally made eye contact, her breath caught in her chest at the strange look on Hermione's face. She couldn't quite place the expression, it look surprised obviously but it also held a hint of approval and something else. As hermione approached the table she looked her over. Hermione must not have been eating very well recently, she looked tiny in her muggle jeans and simple grey sweater. "I ordered us some tea while I waited but wasn't sure what you would like to eat…"

"Oh I am okay. I am not really hungry." Minerva gave Hermione a knowing look. Hermione looked sheepish quickly continued. "However I wouldn't say no to some soup with toast." Minerva flagged down the waitress and ordered the soup for hermione and a slice of steak and kidney pie for herself and two slices of strawberry rhubarb pie. "Did you write to Ginny about the wedding?" Minerve turned bright red, realizing she had forgotten to tell Hermione.

"Yes I did. I had assumed that you had already told her. She wrote back saying you hadn't and I figured you should have your best friend at the wedding." They sat in silence for a moment. The tea arrived and Hermione jumped into action. Minerva watched as Hermione made her cup exactly the way she liked it. She gave a small smile as she accepted the cup. "We need to discuss some things" She reached into her bag looking for her list of questions but when she turned back to the young woman she realized Hermione had a list too. She gave a small chuckle, what a pair they were. "What type of ceremony would you prefer?" She final choked out.

"I actually like the idea of a handfasting ceremony but I don't really know how they work in the wizarding world." Minerva launched into describing wizarding handfasting ceremonies.

"We will need at least five witnesses if not more and we will use white ribbons. As the ceremony progresses the ribbons will change colors based on different aspects of the ceremony. We will have to hold it outside so is there anywhere you would like to have it? And who would you like in attendance?"

"I don't really have a preference for the location or attendance. Ginny obviously… I wouldn't mind having professors Flitwick and Snape, and maybe Hagrid…" Hermione grew quiet as she realized that she was currently planning her wedding. She never would have believed that this would be happening. Minerva inched her long slender fingertips across the table to rest gently against Hermione's delicate fingers.

"I am sorry this is happening Hermione. After everything you did in the war, you deserve some peace. I promise I will do everything in my power to give that to you. Even if it is just by being there and offering my support." Hermione nodded and gave a small sniff. Hermione was determined to pull herself together. Giving a final sniff she plowed a head determined to finish the conversation without crying. This was a difficult situation for both of them and she felt selfish having Minerva constantly comforting her. She turned her hand and took Minerva's hand in her own.

"What else will I require for the ceremony? I had attempted to find a dress today but was unable to find anything that really suited me."

"A dress would be perfect. You won't need shoes and a veil is an option if you would like but handfastings are supposed to be very natural and simplistic. I will handle the invitations... would you be opposed to getting married on the grounds of my family's home? It isn't too ostentatious but my family has been getting married on it's ground for centuries." Minerva was suddenly very aware of her heritage and blood status. Hermione wouldn't understand the traditions of her family. Would her children be able to partake in the same traditions that she grew up with? She scolded herself, now was not the time to think of children they weren't even married yet.

"Of course. It's your families home I wouldn't want to prevent you from following in your family's footsteps. Would we live there over the summer when we are not at Hogwarts?" Minerve let out a breath, she had forgotten to ask Hermione's opinion about their living situation and was glad she had mentioned it.

"Would you be okay with living at Hogwarts? Headmasters have always lived there but none of them have been married. If it is an issue we could try and a suitable living situation."

"Of course we will live at Hogwarts. I couldn't live with myself if something happened and you weren't there to deal with it." She was touched that Minerva would be willing live away from the school for her but amazed that Minerva thought her so petty. "Did you really think I would fight you on this issues? I would never want to keep these things from you… It's your wedding too." The rest of the conversation went rather quickly once Minerva realized that this was supposed to be a partnership and that she didn't have to let Hermione make all the decisions. They ordered dinner and ate in comfortable silence. When they were finally ready to leave it was dark and Minerva insisted on seeing Hermione home. They decided to marry the day after next and they would stay that night at Hogwarts. The sorting ceremony took place the following day and there was still much to do. It had been a productive day and they both felt much more prepared for whatever future faced them. They reached Hermione's door and with a small smile Minerva wished Hermione a good night and turned to leave. Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards her. "I thought we talked about you leaving like that?" Hermione gave a small smirk and began leaning towards her. Minerva panicked, she felt like a small animal running from a predator and completely froze. She gave a small gasp as she felt Hermione's lips on her own and felt Hermione smile against her. Hermione pulled back and pushed Minerva's hair back behind her ear. "Goodnight," she whispered as she turned back towards the house and closed the door.


End file.
